This invention relates to a process for the producion of an aqueous solution of silicoformic acid by adding the silicoformic acid to an aqueous solution containing an alkali metal hydroxide or an alkali metal salt of a weak acid; the silicoformic acid goes into solution rapidly when the dilute alkali solution is heated to 60.degree.-100.degree. C.
The silicoformic acid may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkaline metal metasilicate with a mineral acid, or a hydrogen salt. Silicoformic acid, also known, as monosilanic acid, may be produced by other methods such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,430.
Silicoformic acid aqueous solutions may be used as coating agents and adhesives, as a filler in elastomers, resins, molding powders and pigments, as a vehicle for insecticides and aromatics, in the polymerization of many plastics, elastomers and natural products. Silicoformic acid aqueous solution may be mixed with emulsions of poly(vinyl chloride), polyacrylate, polymethacrylate, polymethylmethacrylate, polyacrylonitrile, polystyrene, poly(vinyl alcohol), natural proteins, polyamides, sodium cellulose and other organic compounds to be used as coating agents, adhesives and molding powders.
Silicoformic acid in an aqueous solution may be mixed with aqueous emulsions of organic polymers, natural polymers, rubber latex and natural proteins, then neutralized to a pH of about 8-9 by an acetic compound; the silicoformic acid will gel and form a finely dispersed filler. Silicoformic acid in an aqueous solution, may be co-polymerized with many organic compounds by a peroxide.
An alkali aqueous solution may be added to an acetic solution with a pH below 5.5; it will remain in solution for several hours, then slowly gel. The acetic solution may be mineral acids or organic acids which are water soluble.